Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a device for amusement and exercise, and more particularly to a jumping device which is provided with a counting mechanism to exhibit the number of jumps made by the user of the device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art pogo stick or jump leg 10 comprises a handle frame 11, a footboard 12, and a landing rod 14. The handle frame 11 is provided with a cylindrical slot 13 extending downwards to fasten to the footboard 12. The landing rod 14 is extended from the handle frame 11 such that the landing rod 14 is put through the cylindrical slot 13 and the footboard 12 to make contact with the ground surface. The landing rod 14 is provided with a compression spring 16 fitted thereover. A user of the prior art jump leg 10 stands on the footboard 12 such that both hands of the user hold the handle frame 11. The user does the jumping with the jump leg 10 for amusement and exercise. The prior art jump leg 10 is not provided with a means to count automatically the number of jumps made by the user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pogo stick or jump leg with a counting mechanism to exhibit the number of jumps automatically.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by the jump leg comprising a main body and a counting mechanism. The main body comprises a handle frame, a footboard, a cylindrical slot, a landing rod, and a compression spring. The counting mechanism is mounted in the handle frame and is formed of a counter, a drive member, and a linking member. As the jump leg is put into action, the linking member is pushed by the top end of the landing rod repeatedly such that the linking member actuates the drive member to be engaged with a driving gear of the counter. The number of jumps is exhibited by the numbered wheels which are engaged with the driving gear of the counter.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.